Rising of a Legend
by Twisted Killa
Summary: This is a time travelingcrossover story with Harry Potter and Rurouni Kenshin. Though it takes place in several other eras as well. Such as Merlin’s and the Founders. LOOKING FOR A BETA.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. Though I wish I did.

Summary: This is a time traveling/crossover story with Harry Potter and Rurouni Kenshin. Though it takes place in several other eras as well. Such as Merlin's and the Founders. When Harry is abused by his uncle at the age of three he wills himself to be somewhere safe, anywhere or time where there are no Dursleys. Little does he know he sent himself back in time to the Meiji Era.

Pairings: Harry/Megumi, Harry/Rowena, Harry/Minerva

Chapter one: Disappearing.

A small child laid in a small cupboard under the stairs crying quietly to himself. He had just received one of his annual beatings from his uncle. Though this one was the worse one he has received.

FLASHBACK

Harry had been in the kitchen doing the dishes when his uncle came barging into the house drunken. Seeing as this wasn't abnormal he decided to ignore it and keep his mind on the task set before him so he wouldn't get into trouble and be punished. He still had belt marks across his back from the last beating he had received for not finishing weeding the garden.

As his mind wandered for the brief minute he had let a dish slip from his hand and shatter on the floor.

Oh no was the only that came to his mind.

"Boy what the hell is wrong with. We give you the simple task of washing and putting up the dishes and this is how you re-pay us you ungrateful brat. Ill teach you to go break thing!" His uncle thundered at him from the table getting up and pulling off his belt turning so the buckle was facing out to hit him.

His uncle walked up to him and grab him by the back of the neck and threw him forcefully out the kitchen and into the hallway into a wall. He coughed up blood as his uncle came into the hall grabbing his arm pulling forcefully as he swung the belt with all his might hitting the small child on his lower back leaving a large bruise from where the belt struck. He continuously repeated this act hitting any part of the small child he could.

He wasn't sure when but sometime during the betting he had passed out from the pain.

END FLASHBACK

He laid there crying, cradling his bruised and bloodied body. As he laid there he wished and prayed that he could disappear and leave the durlsey's he didn't care if it meant going far away or another time as he was far away from the dursley's and his abusive uncle. As he laid there he slowly lost conscious as he passed out yet again from the pain.

As he laid there unaware of his surrounds a faint glow was emitting from his body. In a bright flash of lightly he was whished away to another time where he could learn and grown to become strong, unbeatable.

Scene Cut

Hiko Seijuro and his apprentice Himura Kenshin could be scene this night walking down a plain dirt road in complete silence . Hiko can be describe as tall muscular man. With long hair done up in a pony tail. He was not known to be a particularly nice man. He's the master of the Hiten Mitsurgi style of swordsman ship. He had only taken on one the stupid boy next to him because he saw something in him that would no doubt make him a great swordsman some day.

Kenshin shin was a young boy merely around the age of 5. He had been with Hiko for the last year training to become strong to protect those around him. He would never forget the night that he first met Hiko. He had been on a trail with a band of traders when they were attacked by a group of bandits that slaughtered everyone he was with. When the were about to turn there sword on him that when Hiko showed up and killed them quickly without so much as flinching.

As the both walked down the road silently both failed to notice a small child curled up laying face down in the dirt in his own pool of blood. As they both grew closer Kenshin finally took notice of the small kid in the road, He turn to his master and pulled on his coat to draw his attention.

When his master looked at him with a raised eyebrow Kenshin turned and point at the at the kid in the road. Hiko turn to look in the direction the stupid boy as been pointing at seeing nothing until he tilted his head down and saw a small lump in the road which looked like a small child. Figuring something was wrong he decided to move closer to take a look. What he found actually shocked him.

In the road was a child who couldn't be no older then his apprentice laid there in a pool of his own blood barely alive. Upon closer inspection it appeared the kid had taking a rather brutal beating and was left for nothing. Sigh he picked up the kid and turned to his apprentice.

"Go fetch some water and meet me back at the cabin." he told kenshin.

The boy nodded and turn to get a bucket of water as he master turned the other way headed towards there cabin in the woods. Once in the cabin he set the child upon the floor on top of some blanket. He look down at the kid studying his appearance.

The kid was small, skinny, malnourished most likely judging by his size. He had a lightly shaped scar on his forehead that he found curious. For some reason he felt compelled to train and teach this kid as well. It seemed lately that his luck was going down hill. It seemed likely that he would have two stupid apprentices to train.

When Kenshin came back Hiko went to work on cleaning and dressing the boys wounds. It wasn't into sometime later that night he finished. He hadn't that slightest clue how the hell the boy could of obtained so many bruises and cuts. It Just didn't seem right no mater how you looked at it. One thing was sure, the kid would be damn lucky if he lived after this.

The next morning Harry woke with a grown. When he opened his eyes he found that everything was blurry, so he reached around until he found his glasses. Once he had them on he immediately noticed that he was no longer in the cupboard under the stairs. He looked around the room studying everything around him, he took notice of a man sitting up against the wall watching him silently. Not to far from the man the was another boy sleeping with flaming red hair.

"I see your awake boy." The man spoke.

Harry turned his attention back to the man and nodded his head slightly. He didn't know if he could trust this man or not. He knew not everyone was like the dursley's but it didn't the fact that he was still scared of him.

"Tell me kid what's your name and how old are you." he asked.

"H…H…Harry.. I'm 3." He stammered out. Despite his age he could talk perfectly fine, and read as write as well. Despite what his aunt and uncle think he is actually a intelligent kid.

"I see, Well can you explain why I found you in the road in a pool of your own blood?" he asked.

Harry stared at the man trying to decide on how to answer that question.. "Well.. My uncle did it. I did something to upset him and he punished me. I'm not sure how I ended up in the road though." he answered.

"Well….I suppose I can't send you back but I can train you to become stronger, to keep things like that from happening again. But I warn you the training won't be easy, And I expect you to give it your all. The style I will teach you is know as Hiten Misturugi. It's form of swordsman ship that many can defend or learn. I am Hiko seijuro the current master of this style. Hiten Mitsurugi uses a godlike speed used to quickly disable or kill an opponent. Though this isn't necessary if you chose it not to be." He turned his head to study the boy.

Harry look at him as he silently thought about what the man side. On one side it could benefit him greatly. On another well anything could happen to say the least. "Alright I'll take the training." He said after thinking of the various ways it could benefit him.

Kenshin chose that moment to awaken and look around the room. "Morning master." He said looking at Mr. Hiko. Kenshin looked around the room to see if the other boy was up, noticing that he was upon he offered a friendly smile. "Hello and Kenshin and you are?" he asked.

His master nodded at him and turned back to Harry watching the two interact. "I'm Harry, Master Hiko has agreed to train me as well in the Hiten Misturugi style of swordsmanship as well." he answered giving more information then he should of

"Finally someone else for him to torture instead of me." kenshin laughed. "Just joking." He said upon seeing the stricken look on Harry's face. "So what happened to you? Why were you so beaten up last night?" He asked.

"Well my uncle decided to punish me after I did something to upset him. So he beat until I lost conscious and I guess he just left me in the street." He answered. As He talked more and more to them he slowly grew to trust them bit by bit.

As the days passed Harry slowly healed until he was able to start training. On the day Harry stood out side holding a real sword that was bigger then he was. He was practicing his swing as he was instructed to do.

"Harry I believe its time we changer your name to something more suiting. How about Hajime. Yes I think that will suit you nicely." He said.

Harry nodded definitely liking the name. So from that day forwards he was known as Hajime. As the month passed Hajime and Kenshin both progressed in there training. They trained at least 8hrs a day. Hajime and Kenshin grew closer as brothers as time went on. They played together in there free time and told each other about their past when the had the time to do so.

As they trained Hajime Seen to be built for speed. He seem to get progressively fast. Kenshin wasn't as fast as Hajime but he wasn't no slouch either.

Harry was nothing that he wasn't aging as the others were for some odd reason, but lucky for him this was a problem because one night when he was alone in the cabin he found he could change his appearance, size, and looks at will. He wasn't sure why but he was glad for it. But he did hate keeping his true appearance from the others..

FLASHBACK

Hajime sat in the bathroom look in the mirror wandering why he didn't look like the other two with long hair. He couldn't help but feel small around the others. Over the past year he had been here kenshin was now four or five inches over his head because he just didn't seem to grow. He had talked to Hiko about it. He said he would probably just have to wait until he hit his growth spurt in a few year, but he couldn't wait that long.

As he looked in the mirror he just couldn't help but to wish he had longer hair with more angular eyes like the other two. He wished he was taller with abit more muscle but not big like Hiko, but firm and strong none the less. He wished he didn't need the glasses he wore though the silver frame he had gotten was cool and look nice on him he wished he didn't need them.

As he sat in though he failed to realize as he sat and thought about changing his appearance it was really happening as he thought about it. When he looked up into the mirror he was shocked to say the least. Everything he had wanted to change had right down to his height and size.. He wondered how it happed. He tried to same process to return to his normal state.

As he though he had returned to normal. So from that point on he practiced changing in secret so he could slowly alter his looks to match the others slightly over a long period of time.

END FLASHBACK

Hajime smiled at the memory. He turn and left the bathroom to join the others for training.

"Well Not that Hajime has finally decided to grace us with his presence we cant get on with our training. Now Get To Work." He barked at them.

The both ran to the post and drew there swords practices there swings. As this wore he Hiko Stood to the side watching. "Hajime Come with me. I will work with you for a bit then move onto Kenshin." he said walking off.

Kenshin smile and said good luck as Hajime turned to leave with Hiko. He ked him towards a cliff near a waterfall and moved into a stance. "Attack me." Came the command from his master.

And So went on the training.


End file.
